Sarah Quinn
Sarah Quinn (Voiced by Tara Strong) she is evil and part of the Mite team, she also want to collect nuclear weapons to spread the city, for distraction, she wears a suit toward of her winnings against Hendrix but never at the end. Appearance Season 2 and 3, Green jumper, with Grey gloves and Grey vest proof, Green belt and Brown pants and Black and White boots Season 4, Her battle suit, Black and Blue chest, Green belt, with Black and Grey pants and Blue Boots History Before Hendrix Linguistics Sarah kidnapped hostages in a fight, as Caitlyn battle her, Sarah nearly defeat her, as Mario helped Caitlyn, to defeat Sarah Since then, Caitlyn kicked her butt since then Season 1 "Wield Of Iron" Sarah created dangerous experiments to cause Hendrix and Caitlyn to find her, as Sarah prepare to do to the rest, as Caitlyn battle Sarah in combat, but Caitlyn defeats her again. "Hit Them Hard" Sarah stealing nuclear weapons and missiles but was defeated by Hendrix and Mario in a helicopter fight. "Low Mass" Caitlyn tortured Sarah, for the information on Stefan, as she gives them where he is. Season 2 "Ages Of Discrimination" Sarah was collecting expensive stuff to make into weapons, as Caitlyn stops her, and tells where Hendrix is hiding, as she knows who she is, as she was defeated by him, before he went to Brazil Season 3 "Rage On" Sarah escaped and returned to escape, Calimonia, as she stole weapons in Organ City, as Caitlyn track her down, but was nearly defeated by Quinn but Hendrix rage causes Sarah to be brutalised by him in a fight, which Hendrix won. Season 4 "Cliffhangers" Sarah kidnapped hostages and hacked the Oil Rig to launch missiles across other countries and turning on themselves, Sarah in her new battle suit fend off Hendrix but Hendrix manages to defeat her, with the help from his team as she was arrested again After Hendrix Linguistics Sarah created a battle suit, to steal and collect other weapons to merge together. But Hendrix used his Cybernetics suit and defeat Sarah in a long battle Powers And Abilities Sarah had her own version of Detective Mode called Chaos Mode, she get's angry and beats them, in quick session. Sarah used acrobatic moves, including throws, to fight, referring to her high skill in gymnastics. Sarah was unable to fight Brutes. Sarah was able to take down 3-4 enemies, with Stun Batons that took the longest amount of time. Harley was the only playable character that was incapable of doing Silent Takedowns, which made her a difficult character to use in Predator. In its place, Harley had a "Loud Takedown". Sarah with the new suit, she is stronger and can do the Blade Dodge Takedown, additional armor, combo boost, and critical strikes, which greatly boosted her effectiveness in combat. Gadgets Baton: Sarah's main weapon. It was used mostly for takedowns. Bomb Box: Sarah's uses it to hurt her enemies, not killing them, but wound them Tear Gas: Sarah uses it, for enemies to collapse and go down, in defeat Snare Trap: Sarah use Wrappers and Traps, to make sure her enemies don't get out Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Etymology Sarah Mean, The name Sarah is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name'Sarah' is: Princess. In the Bible, Sarah was the wife of Abraham and mother of Isaac. Quinn Mean, Origin of the name Quinn: Derived from the Irish surname O' Quinn which is from the Gaelic O' Cuinn (descendant of Conn). The name is derived from conn (wisdom, reason, intelligence). Trivia * Sarah always have the upper-hand on Doctor Hawkins, until she got help, since then, it went downhill from there * Sarah doesn't even care about Hendrix, since he got stronger, plans changed in Season 4, but failed * Sarah and Caitlyn have a rivalry * Sarah uses her suit, after Season 3, to improve her mistakes * Sarah likes Stefan, in her team, as she doesn't contact him much, most of the time See Also Evil Of Brotherhood Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector Villains: Klaus Chase - [[Sarah Quinn|'Sarah Quinn']] Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A)Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters) Category:Villains